<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by TechnicalError101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324823">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101'>TechnicalError101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sun (oh how it shines) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My first ao3 work and it’s a poetic shipfic, i dunno man, poetry?, who would’ve thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil X sees Grian as the sun, fitting, he supposed considering the meaning of the name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian &amp; mumbo jumbo, Grian/Evil Xisuma, Grian/Evil Xisuma (onesided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sun (oh how it shines) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ex looked at Grian like the sun, he looked at him like the sun cause he never viewed the man in anything but frustration. Grian was a prankster and trickster like Ex, but Xisuma never punished the builder for it like he had himself. It made Ex angry, almost jealous. </p>
<p>Ex looked at Grian like the sun, he’d find himself basking in the warmth of the man’s smile and mirth after a particularly ridiculous hijink. On the days Grian was gone Ex found himself cold, he complained about it to empty air because no one could hear him, no one that wanted to anyway.</p>
<p>Ex looked at grian like the sun, he complained to dead air again when the man was muted, downcast and dull. Ex complained because he found himself upset that Grian went to the moon for comfort when he was dull, how he'd hang around him and listen to the mustached man work on his red stone finding it soothing. </p>
<p>“I wish you could hear me.” Ex would say<br/>
“I wish you could see me.” Ex would say</p>
<p>Ex looked at Grian like the sun, When Grian came back stronger and brighter Ex hid himself, feeling as downcast as his sun had the day before, if not more. It was only when Ex’s sun was setting he regretted looking at him with frustration, because he found himself yearning to touch the sun tenderly and hold him close. Even if he knew he’d fall like Icarus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh, listen I don’t know. All I know is that I wanted more Ex content and that Grian’s name translates to “sun” and then this happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>